1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semi-fluoroalkyl group substituted organic semiconductor polymer and an organic thin film transistor including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
PQT-12 polymers, which are widely known as an organic semiconductor material, are composed of bithiophene units having a dodecyl side chain at the C-3 position of thiophene and bithiophene units having an unsubstituted alkyl side chain, and it is known that bithiophene units having an unsubstituted alkyl side chain exhibit high crystallinity and excellent hole mobility of 0.12 cm2/Vs to 0.2 cm2/Vs in OFET-based devices, since the polymer side chains thereof provide a space for interdigitation.
However, the aforementioned hole mobility is exhibited when thin films are prepared by spin-coating, and formation of thin films using spin-coating has a great disadvantage in that most polymer materials are wasted. In addition, since high hole mobility of PQT-12 polymer is a level capable of being obtained by improving crystallinity of the polymer through an additional thermal annealing process at 140° C., the PQT-12 polymer disadvantageously exhibits a low hole mobility of 0.02 cm2/Vs to 0.05 cm2/Vs if thermal annealing is not performed.
One compound of the PQT-12 polymer is a polymer shown below, and a repeat number of repeat units is omitted for convenience.
